Best Night Of My Life
by justareaderfan
Summary: Entry for the Like Totally 80's Contest. Won the award for the best use of 80's cliches. Alice and her friends go to a party where she meets the new guy.


**Pen****name:**justareaderfan

**Beta****'****s****name:**Project Team Beta

**Story****name:**Best night of my life

**Song****inspired****by:**Spin me round by Dead or Alive

**Summary:**Alice has a crush on the new guy. They meet at a party and sparks fly. AH.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Alice and Jasper

**Disclaimer:**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The song is the property of the band, Dead or Alive. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AN: This one-shot won the "Like, Oh My God, That's Totally Rad" Award in the Like Totally 80's Contest.**

_Ah,__there__he__is_,I thought with a blissful sigh as I sat down in my first period history class, sneaking a peek at the back of the class.

I ran a nervous hand through my jagged-cut, chin length, jet black hair as I studied him from the corner of my sapphire blue eyes. His medium-length dirty blonde hair fell on his shoulders in a slight wave as he slouched down in his chair, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. His crystal blue eyes stared blankly at the desk in front of him as I continued my silent perusal of his figure.

My eyes travelled down from his face, cringing when I saw his usual too-big tie-dyed shirt, no fashion sense at all on this one. I shook my head and looked away from him just as the teacher made his appearance.

I silently took my new Madonna-themed notebook out of my bag as Mr. Johnson started droning on about the Civil War. While I was taking notes, I glanced in_his_ direction, smiling when I saw how engrossed he was in the lesson that the rest of us found tedious and totally bunk.

Forty hellacious minutes later, the bell rang and I stuffed my notebook into my bag to get the heck out of the class and catch up with my posse. Thankfully, I had most of my classes with my BFF's, Bella and Rose.

As I walked out of the classroom they were waiting for my by the door, staring at something behind me. I looked behind me to see what they were staring at and ended up looking into the most tubular blue eyes I have ever seen – his eyes.

I slowed my pace as he shuffled by me, probably off to his next class.

"He is, like, totally a burn out," Rose's voice interrupted my obvious ogling.

"Yeah, he's totally dancin' with Mr. Brownstone," Bella added, flicking her long mahogany brown ponytail over her shoulder. "What do you think, Alice?"

They both turned to me with expectant looks on their faces. I tried to think of a way to answer them without giving away too much.

"Well, I think he is, like, totally fine," I said, staring after him, "even if he does dress a little grody."

"Grody?" Rose asked, looking at me in disbelief. "That's, like, an understatement. His outfit is so not happening. This is 1985, not like the 1960's."

"For sure, the hippie style is totally out," Bella added.

"Whatever," I said as I linked my arms through theirs. "Let's get to class."

-1985-

"Finally," I said as I pushed through the cafeteria doors. "I'm starving."

"Me too," Rose said, pulling me to the line.

"I could totally go for some grindage," Bella added as she trailed behind us at her own leisurely pace.

"Okay, Bells, why don't you go snag us a table, Rose and I will get the food?" I suggested.

Bella nodded and turned to find us a table while I joined Rose in line. I groaned when I saw Emmett, the school's biggest jock, standing in front of us. He was a total Pac-man. That boy ate anything and everything and it was usually considered bad luck to be behind him in the lunch line.

"Psst, Rose," I nudged her to get her attention. "Do you think you can get Emmett to let us go in front of him?" I asked hopefully.

"Cha, no sweat, I can get him to do all sorts of things, Ali-cat," Rose said, fluffing her golden blonde curls and licking her lips.

She stepped up to him, cocked her head to the side and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Emmett flung around to see who was disturbing him and smiled when he saw Rosalie's icy blue eyes staring up at him flirtatiously.

"Why, Miss Rosalie, don't you look as bangin' as ever," he said, beaming down at her. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if it would be alright if me and my homegirl could, like, go before you," Rose asked while twirling a strand of hair around her finger and biting her full bottom lip seductively.

"Now why would I wanna do that?" he asked with a smirk.

I almost sighed in defeat when Rose pressed her body against his and whispered something in his ear, her travelling hand giving a slight indication of what she was offering.

Emmett's smile grew, deepening his dimples, as she pulled back and he motioned for us to go ahead with an 'after you'.

I smiled my thanks and grabbed a tray for Bella and me.

"Rosalie, you are a bad, bad girl," I said with a smile as I piled food onto the trays.

"You know it," she said, pushing me along so we could pay for our food. "It's not my fault he has such a nice joystick."

"And I'm sure you've played with it a multitude of times," I teased her, sliding Bella's tray to her before sitting down.

Not even a minute after we sat down, Emmett and his brother, Edward, sat down at our table. Emmett sat down next to Rose and stuck his tongue down her throat, which is, like, totally gross, and Edward sat next to Bella, twirling her thick ponytail around his fingers. Bella smiled at him sweetly and leaned forward to give him a soft kiss.

Emmett and Rose have been in an on-again-off-again relationship for as long as I could remember. They never really went out with other people, so the 'breaks' they took were unnecessary, but it's still totally gross to see them in action. Bella and Edward is another story all together. They've been together since they were old enough to talk, though the real romance came a bit later in their lives. I guess you could call them the school's 'it-couple'.

"Hey, baby," Edward said as he pulled back, still playing with Bella's hair.

"Hey," Bella replied, her usual blush covering her cheeks.

"So are you going to Newton's jam this weekend?" Emmett asked when he finally pried his lips away from Rose's.

"Oh, totally," I said absentmindedly as I stared at the new guy making his way to the stoner table.

_I__wonder__if__he__'__ll__be__there_, I thought with a dreamy sigh as he sat down.

"…don't you think, Alice?"

The sound of my name jerked me back to the conversation.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I was just asking if we should, like, get together at your house before the party," Bella repeated.

"Totally, then I get to pick your outfit," I squealed in excitement. Bella flinched, but sighed in defeat.

-1985-

"There we go," I said, adjusting the neon pink suspenders attached to my neon pink skirt, standing out against the blackness of my t-shirt.

I stood back and looked myself over in my full-length mirror, grinning in satisfaction at the brightness of my outfit. I walked over to Rose to help her with the broad red belt, tightening it to accentuate her narrow waist and reaching up to give the sleeves of her white dress a more puffed look.

"Perfect," I said as I handed her a pair of red jellies.

"Thanks, Ali," she said as she put on the shoes.

I moved to Bella as she smoothed down the conservative grey dress over her black leggings. I smiled at her choice of clothing and started searching for the three pairs of shoes she brought with her, frowning at my limited options for her.

"Ah ha!" I exclaimed as I found her black granny boots. "Here, Bella put these on."

After I handed her the boots I put on my white high-tops and spun around in front of the mirror.

"So guys, how do I look?" I asked as I did a little twirl.

"Uh, very pink," Rose said, her head to the side as she looked me over.

"You look totally rad, Alice," Bella told me. "Jasper will totally notice you."

I scrunched my forehead in confusion. "Who's Jasper?"

"Oh, I thought I, like, already told you," Bella said, pausing to think.

"Told me what?" I asked, bouncing on the bed in annoyance at her long pause.

"The new guy, who you are totally diggin', his name is Jasper," Bella said shooting me a smile. "He's from Texas, a real gentleman. And totally going to the jam tonight."

"Sweet!" I yelled and jumped up to hug my friend. "Hurry up so we can get going."

-1985-

The party was in full swing when we finally got there.

Bella and Rose went off to find Edward and Emmett the minute we walked through the door, and I set to find Jasper.

I pushed my way through the dancing crowd, a little peeved that I couldn't find him anywhere. As the opening words of 'You Spin Me Round' by Dead or Alive filled the air, I gave up my search and started moving in my spot on the makeshift dance floor.

_Yeah I, I got to know your name  
>Well and I could trace your private number baby<br>All I know is that to me  
>You look like you're lots of fun<br>Open up your lovin' arms  
>I want some<em>

I smiled as the music flowed through me and I moved my hips to the beat. Someone came up behind me and put their hands on my hips, pulling me closer. I sighed and leaned into his chest.

"I've been waiting for you," I said, still swaying to the beat.

"Sorry to have kept you, darlin'," he said, the slight southern twang in his voice sending shivers up my spine. "I've been watching you for a while now.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, brushing his hair against my arms.

"Really?" I asked in a breathy voice.

"Yes," he whispered, "and I think it was love at first sight."

I gasped, my heart pounding furiously at the passionate look in his crystal blue eyes.

"For me too," I said sincerely.

_You spin me right round, baby  
>right round like a record, baby<br>Right round round round  
>You spin me right round, baby<br>Right round like a record, baby  
>Right round round round<em>

I giggled as Jasper picked me up and spun me around in time with the song, only putting me down when the song ended.

As he lowered me to the ground, he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Come with me," he said, tugging me upstairs.

I followed behind him as fast as my legs could carry me and nearly tripped when he pulled me into an unoccupied room.

I gasped in surprise as he pushed me against the closed door and pressed his soft lips against mine. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but soon turned hard and needy, filled with desperate desire.

He pulled away and placed slow lingering kisses on my neck. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he murmured into my shoulder.

"All day?" I asked in between gasps.

Jasper grinned down at me and pressed his lips against mine again. He moved his hands from my hips and wrapped them under my thighs, picking me up so he didn't have to bend down.

I moaned in pleasure as I felt him brush against me, pausing to grind into him. Our lips moved together at a feverish pace as he pulled me from the door and moved me to the bed, laying me down gently.

He lay down next to me, seizing my lips as he unsnapped my suspenders and pulled my black t-shirt up to expose my stomach. Jasper trailed his hand over my skin as his placed soft kisses on my lips and down my neck, pausing only to pull off my shirt.

A low groan escaped his lips as he took in my topless state. I pushed up so that I was leaning on my elbow and tugged at his shirt – thankfully this one wasn't tie-dyed – signalling that I wanted it off. Jasper complied and soon his shirt was on the floor next to mine.

Agonisingly slowly, he undressed me, softly kissing or nibbling on my flesh as it was revealed. Finally the final piece hit the floor and I pulled him on top of me, taking his bottom lip between my teeth. I moaned as his hands moved down my body and started stroking me lovingly.

Not long after his hands touched me, shudders of pleasure rippled through my body, leaving me breathless and panting. Once the shivers subsided, I pulled his hand away and lined my hips up with his. He looked down at me and kissed me gently before pushing in.

I gasped at the intrusion and revelled in the feeling of being stretched and filled to the limit. Jasper gazed at me in concern, wiping a stray lock of hair from my face. I stretched and wrapped my arms around his neck, moving my hips and pressing my lips to his.

Jasper sighed in relief and traced his tongue across my lips before sucking my lip into his mouth and gently nibbling on it as he rocked in and out of me. Soon the now-familiar shivers of pleasure started, and I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips as wave after wave of pleasure hit me. I gasped his name and felt him twitch, signalling the beginning of his release, my name spilling from his lips as he filled me.

Jasper slowly rolled off me, totally spent, and pulled me into his chest with a satisfied sigh. I hummed and buried my face into his chest.

"This was, like, the best night of my life," I told him as I nuzzled his shoulder.

"Well, darlin', there will be many more tubular nights like this to come."

**AN: Hope you liked it.**


End file.
